italy captured reupoud2
by 23xo97
Summary: italy has been captured by aliens and it up to germany and america to save him
1. Chapter 1

i own nothing

Table of context

1\. Sos! Germany Help Me! pt.1

2\. Sos! Germany Help Me! pt.2

3\. A Spy Among Us

4\. America's Rescue Plan

5\. Joint Operations

* * *

1\. Sos! Germany Help Me! pt.1

The phone on Germany's desk began to is probably Italy again what could he want this time. Germany picked up the phone "Hello Italy what is it this time." he sighed.

"Germany, Germany I have been captured by green frogs from outer space and." The phone cut off to a strange voice took the phone.

"This is of the armpit Platoon if you ever want to see your friend again you will surrender to me." Keroro laughed.

"Keoro kero keoro who knew it would be this easy to capture a Pekopon country. "Keroro thought to himself. Italy managed to get the phone again. "Germany help me! Help me!" the line cut off. Germany grasped the phone and thought he should call America. Since America has an alien friend.

Germany reacted his brain to remember America's Phone number. Darn it why can't I remember that's idiot's phone number. "Is there something I can help you with." said Angol Mois in a sweet tone. "I will try my best to help uncle better not blow my cover."

"Weight woe are you?" Germany yelled. Confused at just who this girl is standing before him.

"I'm your new secretary." She smiled. Come on please fall for.

"Uh. I did not know I had a Secretary tell me what your name is. "Germany asked, while giving her a quick glance. "Maybe I hired a secretary and completely forgot about her. That seem a good answer for now at least."

Germany would of course look into her story at a better time. Right now all his thought where on Italy and his possible alien captors." my name is Hiromi Sakata please to meet you." Angol Mois or aka Hiromi said. Uncle said that is what I'm to tell him and i will do anything if it make's uncle happy.

"Nice to meet you, can you pull up America's number for me it very important and don't have time to explain." Germany gave the order half expected her to have questions.

"Of course I can." Angol Mois said with a smile shorting thru the phone cards for America's number. If I am to pretend to be his secretary i might as well act like one.

"Ah here it is."Angol mois explained holding up the card with America's phone number on it.

"Can you read it to me?" Germany seemed to rush her.

"Sure it is 334-897-354." She answered. Wow I sure fooled him uncle will be so proud of me.

"Thank you can levee now." Germany said dismaying her. "Alright as long as you don't need anything i will be right outside the door if you need me." Angol mois smiled at Germany. "Good knows I can't go and give my report to uncle I just need to find somewhere private."

"All right." he gave a response as she left the room." come on you idiot pick up the phone. "He type his foot in anticipation.

"Hello this is America speaking how I can help you." America answered in and argent tone. " America this is Germany I called to tell you that."" Germany why are you calling me for shouldn't you call japan?" America asked. "Germany must of dialed my number by mistake." America thought.

"Look this is an emergency Italy has been captured by alien's" Germany shouted.

"I will be right there." America said in a serious hanged up the phone." should i call Japan to since we are ally's in all, no I can't do that not yet i should just hope that America has some answers, don't worry Italy I'm coming soon. "Germany thought he did the right least he hoped he did.

Meanwhile

"Keroro Come out now you need to do the laundry stupid frog, seize where is that stupid frog is?" Natsumi walked around the base. Keroro spotted her into hallway.

"Oh crap! If Natusmi finds out that I captured a pekopon country she'll kill me, better distract her"

"Natsumi what are you doing down here?" Keroro asked. "Just stay act casual." Keroro began to sweat. "I came to tell you to do the laundry." she yelled.

Keroro let out a sigh of relief" is that it I must of forgot I will get right on it." Keroro stated hoping that Natsumi would fall for it, and go one her merry way." What are you up to frog?" she looked down at him. Not good quick act innocent.

"What me I am not up to anything I have no new plans to concur your plant yet." he lied.

"You better not, now laundry." Natsumi left the base in a fit of rage. "Oh Natsumi how naive can you be. Too bad for me that Natsumi not the only treat to my plan it's a good thing I made angle mois spy on that Germany guy , my play will soon be achieved." Keroro rubbed his fogy hands together as he turned heading toward where his first prisoner awaits.


	2. Chapter 2

i own nothing

2\. Sos! Germany Help Me! pt.2

Keroro returned to the main area of his base where Kululu was at a computer, Tamama was standing guard at Italy's cage, and Giroro was polishing his guns. Keroro coughed to get their attention. The three of them turned to face him.

"Well if it isn't keroro let me guess we capture the wrong person, and have to let him go."Giroro eyes shifted to itty who seemed to be sleeping in his of that idiot of a sergeant to have use look up some poor sap.

"Whaat?! Giroro are you implying that I made a mistake?" Giroro knew Keroro would respond like that.

"Of course I 'am since when has any of your hair brained schemes actually worked." Giroro shouted throwing a grenade at Keroros face.

To Giroro surprised Keroro brushed of the dust from his body, and started to approve the cage. "All right then I guess I will have to prove it too you then." Now he was intrigued. What could Keroro mean by that?

"Kerrro kerrroo, now what kind of torture should I preform on him Kululu do you have any idea's."Keroro asked. Italy's face was filled with horror. Giroro face with filled with surprise. There's no way that idiot of a leader could be serous right.

"Perhaps some short of tougher, I really don't know."Kululu answered.

"Wwwaaa, please I beg you don't torturer me I break easily I will tell you everything, like yesterday Britain made these terabyte scone witch where offal and bland."

"I don't want to know what your friend, I just wanted to know how to take over this world!" Keroro explained.

"Then why am I here?" Italy cried. "Cause I want to take over this world now make yourself useful and make us all pasta." Keroro then let Italy out of the cage.

"What?! You want to me to make pasta." Italy sniffed.

"Well of course I do why else would I bring you here."

Keroro face, lit up with a big smile but a red frog shut a missile. "These frogs are try to trick me think what will Germany do if he was here, he would tell them off that what he would do I don't know if I can do that but I have to try."

"Remember our priorities Keroro, Sarge!" Giroro grunted.

"You ...you...awwwwwww! Please don't kill me, don't kill me I'll make you pasta!" Italy cried.

"I'm not going to kill you moron we need you alive for now but once my Sargent is done playing games we will get down to business." Giroro said holding a gun to Italy's head.

"Now Giroro that is no way to treat our guest and besides I'm going to make him our first slave, but pasta dose sound good since I'm kind of hungry."Keroro said with a smile.

"Sargent is begin serious for once it is a metrical!" Giroro was happy to see Keroro taking his job seriously. "I'm going to be their save hurry Germany and come save me!" Italy was scared and alone and did not know what to he could do is do whatever they told him to do and hope Germany come to save him.

"NOW GET TO MAKE THAT PASTA!" Giroro shouted. Italy hesitated usually liked to make pasta but know he stalled for time incase Germany came.

"Let see..." Italy thought for a long time and Keroro was taping his foot and was getting impatient. "Oh, well I guess we could just give him to HQ already the commander will be so pleased I might get promoted?"

"Could you hurry up! We really are pressed for time and Natsumi would kill me if I don't do the Laundry, trust me she is more terrifying than me." Italy knew that he should keep them busy for a while and with Keroro gone Germany could swoop right in and save him.

"I need some water can't make pasta without water and also some noddle's don't forget the noddle's." Italy smile hopping Keroro won't notice he was stalling for time.

"All right then Giroro get the water, Tamama get the noodles."

"Can I ask you something Keroro?"Geroro had a gun on his back.

"Yes what is it?"

"I was wondering, what dose making pasta have to do with our plans to conquer this planet?" He gave Keroro a Sharp look as he waited for his answer.

"It cause we will in salve him and make him make pasta for everyone on Keron as or first capture country. That should work the truth is I'm hungry and pasta sounds good right about now as long as Giroro does not know I'm going to use our prisoner as my personal chef I should be fine."

"You mean you're actually are doing your job for once?"

"Of course now we can't give some of Keron pasta without tasting it first right?" Keroro could not believe Giroro fell for that.

"I can't believe it is he actually doing his job for once I better enjoy it now, before I find out what he is really going to do. Knowing him it is probably something stupid"

"I can I ask you a question what exactly is Keron?"Italy asked.

"What's Keron is it an island I bet it is an Island where is it at I bet Germany would know."

"Oh, Kerorn is our home plant billions of miles from here."Keroro smiled.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO TELL HIM THAT!"Geroro shouted.

"Oh come on there no harm and beside the threat of taking him billion of light year away from his home will make him listen to our demands."

Keroro knew that Giroro was not the best person to get angry. He would probably throw a bomb at him again and Keroro did not want to get hit by one of Geroro's bombs. Sure hope Giroro does not get too mad I don't like when he's mad he usually throw's boom's at me when mad.

"All right then but you better know what you're doing Keroro."Keroro had a blank look on his face as Giroro left.

"Don't mind him Sarge he is usually like that by what type of noodle's do you want?"Tamama asked.

"Sarge is so great! How dare Giroro Thought of Sarge sure he might mess up are plan's every time but that doesn't mean Giroro should be mean to him."

"To be honest any kind will do."Keroro scared the back of his head." how many types of noodles are there?"

"All right then i will get spaghetti noodle's if that is all right with you?"

"Yeah sure any kind of noodles will do"

"All right then I will be right back Sarge" Tamama hoped on to the folding scooter and was off.

"After He makes pasta I was wondering if I could do some experiments on him" Keroro then turned to Kululu who was typing on his computer.

"I don't have time to answer that question, cause I have to do the laundry" Keroro left Italy a lone with is the most care less thing he has done since they captured shock in his cage and was afraid of what the yellow frog will do to him.

"Oh well since he did not answer me I guess I get to do what I want" Kululu gun pointed Italy to a table where he was tied down by some metal bars.

"Someone help me help me!"

"What are you going to do to me?" Italy asked even though he did not want to know the answer."

"Nothing that I shouldn't tell you about, besides the details will cause you to panic like crazy" Kululu used laughing gas to nock Italy out cold.

"Now let's begin shall we" The yellow frog grabbed some tools and monotones and began his experiments.


	3. Chapter 3

i own nothing

3\. A Spy Among Us

Angol Mois gave a quick look around the corner the find a place to report in to her uncle. Spotting a janitors closet she went inside.

"Fly in the wall to base do you read me." There was a long pause, before a response was heard.

"This HQ you're coming in loud and clear" Tamama respond.

"My I speak to uncle please."Angol moa was looking forward to telling her uncle Keroro that it was easy getting into Germany's office.

"Sorry no can do he has to do laundry or else Natsumi might find out what we're up to."

"Okay then well tell him I fouled Germany." Angol Mois whispered into her earpiece communicator.

"Will do ending transmission." With that the transmission ended.

She stepped out of the closet and went back to Germany's office only to see him in the hallway."Mr. Germany where are you going?"Angol mois had received specific instruction not to let Germany out of her sights.

"To the conference room down the hall I'm meeting with America there."

"Okay I'll go with you. Would you like some tea while you wait for America to arrive?" Angol Moa asked.

"No thank you I'm good and I'm not really a fan of tea." Germany answered her right away as if he was too busy thinking of something really important.

"America better know what to do Italy was the first friend I had and I can't sand to think what those aliens are doing to him hang in there Italy I will be there soon!"

"Well then can i get you something to eat for you and America when he gets here?" Angle Mois offered still trying to be what she thought a secretary would do and act like.

"Yes can you go out and buy an apple pie since that is kind the only thing i can think of besides Hamburgers that America would like to eat.

"Germany scratched his head wondering why

She asked. "Okay, I will be right back okay?" she smiled and left Germany took Angol Moa fifteen minutes to come back with the pie and hamburgers. "I'm sorry they were out of apple pie but they did have blueberry pie and I also got hamburgers."

"Are you sure they did not have apple pie.""

"I'm sure."

"Well I guess blueberry will have to do."


	4. Chapter 4

i own nothing

4\. America's Rescue Plan

Germany let out a deep sigh. After all he did not call America to have tea and eat pie. No he call America because of his so called alien friend tony. After all who else could know about the so called alien that's captured Italy. So for now he'll have to deal with America stupidity. The strange thing about this is he does not remember hiring a secretary. I have a feeling that girl is not who she says she is. After what seemed to be English minutes America finally arrived

"OKAY DUDES LET'S GET THIS MEETING STARED!" America shouted before taking a bite of a hamburger. "Now Germany dude you said that Italy called you, and stated he being held prisoner by aliens yes?!"

Germany took a few minutes to compose himself before answering America.

"Yes" these word where hard to say for what they implied. That one Italy was in danger and probably scared out of his mind to the very fact only three days ago he want to go visit Italy and he did not see any alien spy's or camera's. All Germany could do was blame himself. Why did he not call for anyone else telling them of what happened to Italy? These thoughts went one in an endless circle.

"Okay that confirm that where undergoing a full on invasion of earth" America blurted out before shoving a hamburger in his mouth.


End file.
